


Peut-être une larve...

by malurette



Category: Rapaces
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Mention of Past Abuse, One Shot, Pregnancy Scare, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une tranche d'horreur de plus dans la vie de Vicky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peut-être une larve...

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Peut-être une larve  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rapaces  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Vicky Lenore ; mention de Drago x Camilla x Vicky, Barnes x Vicky et persos non nommés x Vicky   
> **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Duffaux et d’Enrico Marini, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 2/3  
>  **Avertissements :** mention de viol et de grossesse non désirée, imagerie gore  
>  **Thèmes :** "limace" et contrainte accessoire "vampire" pour 31_jours (26 mai '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des pousières

Depuis que Spiaggi et cet étrange prêtre l’ont libérée des griffes de Do Santo et des hommes de mains, Vicky est malade. La trahison de son frère, l’humiliation subie, et peut-être... autre chose encore. La peur lui prend le ventre : y a-t-il là une chose, en elle, qui grandit, qui la dévore ? Un germe de monstre ? Elle imagine la larve qui se déploie lentement, en pompant son sang, aussi répugnante dans son esprit que les kystes poussant au coin du crâne de tous ces gens. Ceux dont elle a entendu parler, ceux qu’elle a vus elle-même, ceux qu’elle a touchés de sa main... la marque physique du cancer qui ronge la population de cette ville.

Il existe des tas de causes possibles à des malaises tels que ceux qui l’accablent ; rien que le stress déjà... mais elle est au-delà de ça maintenant. Et au sortir de son histoire récente il y a des risques à ne pas exclure. Elle n’a pas vraiment envie de savoir, elle aimerait ne pas avoir à donner une réalité à cette crainte-là, l’empêcher juste d’exister par sa propre volonté, et pourtant il faut bien qu’elle sache.  
Un simple test ne suffirait cependant pas à lui répondre.

Vicky Lenore n’a jamais voulu d’enfant, pas avec la famille dans laquelle elle a grandi, jamais avant elle n’a voulu se reproduire, et sûrement plus maintenant. Plus avec tout ce qui lui arrive. Quant aux monstres qui l’ont approchée dernièrement... il ne s’agirait même pas d’enfant, dans un cas pareil. Elle n’est même pas capable de mettre des mots dessus. Que ça soit Barnes ou ses geoliers...

Malgré elle, l’image de la fille de la nuit flotte un temps dans son esprit. Elle n’y croit bien sûr pas, ça serait biologiquement impossible, mais elle et son frère sont impossibles en eux-mêmes. Mais cette simple image est le déclic dont elle a besoin :  
Elle a plus important à faire pour l’instant. Avant même son propre corps, sa propre intégrité, elle a son devoir à faire, la ville à nettoyer de ces ordures qui la hantent. Il lui faut d’abord retrouver ces deux personnes – si seulement « personnes » peut s’appliquer à eux – ces deux êtres de la nuit. Elle le sent, ils détiennent les réponses à ses questions, y compris celles qu’elle n’arrive pas encore à formuler. Elle n’y croyait pas, mais même à cette question-ci qui lui taraude les entrailles, ils peuvent apporter une réponse.

Alors qu’elle les a suivis tous deux, alors qu’elle s’abandonne, alors qu’elle croyait n’avoir plus rien à perdre, quand Drago se penche sur elle Vicky amorce un mouvement de recul. Camilla en rit.  
« Tu n’as rien à craindre. Plus maintenant. Les inconvénients de la chair n’ont plus de prise sur nous... seulement ses avantages. Laisse-toi aller. »  
Et Vicky n’a d’autre choix que de la croire.

Après seulement, quand il les laisse seule à seule et que les mains de Camilla continuent à jouer sur son corps et ses mots à ses oreilles elle y repense.  
« Quelque chose grandit en toi, ronronne Camilla comme si cette idée n’avait rien d’effrayant. Une force nouvelle. Quelque chose qui vient de toi. Et de moi et mon frère, aussi. »

Vicky tressaille et de nouveau Camilla se moque :  
« As-tu peur maintenant ? Il est trop tard pour cela.  
\- Je n’ai pas peur.  
\- Il n’y a plus de quoi, en effet. C’est toi toute entière qui es en train de changer. Pas juste des petits bouts... depuis la nuit où tu m’as suivie, lui murmure-t-elle à l’oreille. À ce moment-là, même si tu ne le savais pas encore, tu as décidé d’être semblable à moi. Ton règne commence... »


End file.
